Lovestruck
by liveforthefight
Summary: During and After Bloodlines, Sara tells Cat why she didn't want to do the interview after her incident, as well as other things about her past. One thing leads to another and C/S slash ensues. Nothing intense. T for safety only. FORMERLY CSILOTRGIRL


A/N: Well, I was watching Bloodlines and I couldn't get this out of my head. It was forcing me to write it so I did. Simple one shot.... Hope you like it. Please review!!!

Disclaimer: This is called FANFICTION for a reason. Really.

* * *

Note: Major spoilers for bloodlines and C/S slash

"I'm uh... going to take the SAE kit to Greg," she said, clearly trying to get out of the interview with the victim.

"You... don't want to take the statement," I asked, just to be sure. She shook her head, saying

"Do you mind?"

"No" I replied. Sara and I had been secretly dating for six months, and I'd do anything for her. I just couldn't help but wonder why. I mean, she always took the statement. Well, she had been going through some tough times recently, so I decided to let it slide, at least for the time being. I made a mental note to ask her about it later though.

The Linley Parker case was driving me insane. I wanted to do everything I could but the DNA said Todd was innocent. Frankly I liked him for it, but as Gil said, the evidence never lied, or did it? Linley was so sure that he was her rapist, and I hated having to tell her that what she saw was wrong.

When she told me she needed a gun, frankly I agreed with her. I thought she was right about Todd and that maybe the DNA machine was on the fritz, but I had to do what I had to do, and it's not like I had any options. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't overrule the 72 hour gun law.

I was thinking about this when I got the call, and I knew Linley wasn't going to get away this time. Even as I got to the scene and I asked the officer where she was I was sure she was dead.

The search didn't take long, so I didn't have long to get my hopes up. We soon found her lying in a ditch, dead as I expected. I wanted to kill whoever did this to her. I hated cases where I knew the victims just long enough to get attached and friendly before the criminal came back to finish the job. As soon as the scene was secure I went to call Sara, just wanting to talk, but her cell was off. I went back to the crime lab to look for her but she wasn't there either. I was in Grissom's office, trying to see if she was there, when the phone rang. I answered it, which was fairly normal for me considering my location, and that's when I got the call.

Sara had been driving drunk, she got pulled over, and was now in PD. They decided not to book her out of professional courtesy, but they had to alert her supervisor. Since the person on the line was just some random uniform who didn't know me from hell I said that I was her acting supervisor and that I'd be right over to pick her up. When I arrived she had her head in hear hands and was looking completely forlorn. I walked over to her, still pretending to be her supervisor. I said "Come on... lets go. I'll take you home." She just nodded, her eyes full of tears.

By the time we got back to her apartment I could tell she was almost completely sober again.

"What happened," I asked, "you never drink."

She looked tired, and more than just physically. "I know... This case it just took me over. I needed something to take the edge off." I understood. I'd been down that road before, with alcohol, cocaine, you name it I did it during my bad times.

"I get it..." I said "But trust me, I know where that road leads if you travel down it too many times and it's not pretty."

She started looking angry. "I'm not a drunk Cat. You of all people should know that. I too know that road, despite the fact I've never been there myself, I know the dangers. I get drunk once and you fly off the handle?"

I was shocked, first that she had obviously had close experience with an alcoholic and never mentioned it, and how defensive she got when I mentioned it. I could tell I'd struck a nerve so I quickly said "You're right, I'm sorry. I had no business butting in like that... Of course you aren't. But, how do you know the dangers?"

"Leave it alone."

"No. I think I'm finally starting to figure you out Sara, and I want you to be able to tell me everything."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to know why you wouldn't take the statement today, why child abuse and rape cases make you fly off the handle, why I've always known that there was a part of you that I never knew about, but I just couldn't put my finger on it."

She sighed, clearly unwilling to go into it right then and there, but also struggling with her inner desire to get whatever it is out into the open. "Ok, Cat, I'll tell you this, there are in fact things that you don't know about me. I didn't take the statement today for the same reason I 'fly off the handle' and child abuse and rape cases: I relate so much to the victims that it hurts me to be around them and not bring them justice."

I gasped "You mean you...?"

"If by that you mean I mean was abused as a kid and that I've been raped then yes. That's what I mean. Both of my parents were alcoholics and drug users. Thats how I know the dangers of drinking. I've seen them firsthand."

"Wow, Sara I'm so sorry. I always made jabs- oh my god I'm such an ass. Just put me in the same room as Ecklie for a while and we'll form a club. I'll be president."She laughed. After everything that had just happened she laughed. "Are you sure you're sober?"

She doubled over laughing "Yes I'm sober Cat, I just can't believe you think you're anywhere near as much of an ass as Ecklie. Hell, he's got his own class of ass. How could you know? I wasn't exactly outright with you."

I had to laugh too, especially with the 'class of ass' thing. "I can't believe you can laugh at my superior ass-ness though..."

"Cat, the only type of ass that is associated with you is the cute little thing in your jeans." I blushed like a schoolgirl. That was the kind of effect that woman had on me.

"In all seriousness Sara, how did you take that in stride?"

"Well, it hurt me sometimes, but I just kept telling myself that you didn't know what you were talking about, so it didn't matter. Besides I loved you too much to stay mad."

That was all we needed, there was no point in talking about it anymore, so we curled up on the couch, Sara in my arms, and started to watch a movie. If you asked me later I wouldn't be able to tell you what the genre of movie it was, let alone the title, I was just too absorbed with the woman next to me.

"Cat," she began, standing up before kneeling next to the couch, "I love you, more than I ever thought possible. I still don't think I'm good enough for you and your daughter, but if the two of you are willing to stay around I'd love to have you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

My eyes filled with tears and they flowed freely from my eyes. Sara quickly embraced me, asking what was wrong. I shook my head and said "Yes. I'd love to be your wife. And nothing's wrong, I'm just, lovestruck."

A/N: I know it's short, but I think it says everything that it needs to. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
